The Soul's Window
by Aventri
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sasuke, along with Sakura and Naruto, was having the best time of his life... if he would just look deeply enough. Midtimeskip. Sasukecentric


**A.N.** Forgive me, I don't have a beta reader, so feel free to correct my horrible spelling and grammer and I'll quickly fix it.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own it.

* * *

Shafts of light snuck in through gaps in the blinds, and with a little help of the wind pushing the blinds around, the light danced playfully on Uchiha Sasuke's face. Though he'd been awake for a few minute's now, he waited for the familiar smells of the kitchen in the morning to pull him from bed. He stays only an extra moments respite in the safety and comfort of his bed before he throws the covers of, changes for the day, and heads downstairs. 

He's greeted with the sizzle and pop of breakfast cooking on the stove as he enters the room. His mother flashes him a happy smile so full of love that it almost makes his chest hurt. After sliding back a chair at the kitchen table, he sits down and watches his mother set a loaded plate in front of him.

"Are you going to hang out with your friends again today Sasuke-kun?" His mother asks as she turns away from him, moving back to the stove.

"Yea, I should be back later tonight if that's okay?"

A familiar hand swoops in and swiftly steals one of the two pieces of bacon from Sasuke's plate. The figure circles behind Sasuke's chair and sits smoothly at the table to his left.

"Hey!"

"A penalty for not helping with chores around the house," Itachi proclaims.

Their mother is already back at the table, a plate of food in her hand to set in front of Itachi. At the last second she moves one of the pieces of bacon from the plate and replaces the one that was stolen. When Sasuke looks up, a small wink from his mother is seen before she turns away again.

Heavy steps can be heard coming down the stairs from the bedrooms, and by now, Sasuke's done with his meal. Before he goes to put his sandals on he runs to his just arrived father and hugs him before leaving the house. The hug lasts more than a moment, and the effort Sasuke uses is noticed.

"Good morning to you too Sasuke. I see you're going out again today." his father says with a smile.

"Yep!" With his shoes on, Sasuke slides the door open and walks outside. After his first step his turns fully around, looking back into the house. His family is there in the foyer watching him, smiling. Before Sasuke slides the door closed, he takes in their sight.

"I love you mom... dad... brother." The door closes and Sasuke's off running, taking the image with him as a memory he'll have forever.

* * *

"You're late!" Naruto yelled. It was still early in the morning, but the blonde haired kid was unusually energetic today. The cause of the extra energy was perhaps due to the events that they had planned for the afternoon. 

"Sorry, my mom made me a really big breakfast this morning. Anyway, are you ready to go?"

"YES!" both Naruto and Sakura say in unison. They apparently each had their own strong motivations for going.

The sun was hanging high in the sky in Konoha Village. The few clouds that did exist that day were few and far between, and had it not been for the light breeze the day might have been unbearable with heat. It was a perfect day in the springtime of their lives, and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were determined to make the most of it.

"I'm gonna do it. Do you dare me to do it? This is going to be awesome." Naruto's never ending enthusiasm was showing its full colors today.

"Well if you're going to, then hurry up."

With the slight words of approval, Naruto grabbed the vine tightly before jumping off the tree limb. He swung through the air gaining momentum as the vine guided him to his final destination. At the peak of the swing outwards, he let go of the vine and wrapped his arms around his knees as he tucked them into his chest.

"CANNONBALL!"

The splash of water from the lake sent water bursting up into the air and all the nearby area. Whether on purpose or accident, it didn't matter; a freshly wet Sakura stood up from her sunbathing, proceeded to march into the lake and give Naruto one good punch. Before she could fully lecture Naruto who annoyed her greatly, her eyes caught Sasuke starting his approach.

The wind felt good as he rushed through it swinging on the next vine, as it pushed at the sweat that was building up on his chest and shoulders. At the height of the swing, Sasuke flipped of the vine to make an impressive dive in the deeper end of the water. The water was cool around him as he went deep into the lake from the momentum of his dive. On his way back up, he saw the light reflecting off the surface off the water, making the sky seem like all of the night stars had come out early.

When he surfaced from the water, he saw a blushing Sakura who was complimenting him as usual; Naruto seemed a bit dissatisfied and looked away, refusing his praise. Sasuke sensed the situation and made a comment about how he didn't have as big of a splash as Naruto, which brought a smile back to the face of the yellow haired boy.

Life was good, and the pace of the world seemed to slow for these three. They would enjoy the day for as long as they could, nothing could take away their joy.

* * *

The sun was setting as the three walked back through the streets of Konoha, and the sky looked like it was on fire. As Naruto and Sakura went their own ways home, Sasuke was mesmerized as he watched black clouds roll in. Though the day's wind was gone, the black clouds ran across the red sky at the top of the world, the omen the clouds represented was immediately apparent. 

It was the end of the world.

He saw the sharp angles of red and black in his eyes slowly began to revert to a normal Sharingan as he looked in the mirror. No matter how long he daily tried to extend the genjitsu, there was always a maximum that he could last before his Chakra ran out. Sasuke supposed there would always be a limit to how much he could lie to himself.

He would need to get some sleep if he was to continue training with Orochimaru again in the morning.

* * *

**Added A.N.** You're lucky all you fluff readers out there. Due to THE EXTENTIVE AMOUNT OF VIEWS on my other stories that DO NOT GENERATE REVIEWS, I was going to be mean and kill off characters. I am the Anti-Fluff, destroyer of worlds. Bwhahaha. Anyway, next time I'm going to kill characters, and I'm open to suggestions. So this is a reminder; the writers thrive on meaningful reviews, please, if you read a story that was slaved over, leave a review. You'll make someone's day better. 


End file.
